


大人游戏（一）

by TsuzukiAsato



Series: 《大人游戏》 [1]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 于郭 - Freeform, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 12:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiAsato/pseuds/TsuzukiAsato
Summary: 大人游戏，无理可循。





	大人游戏（一）

**（一）呼噜**

  
寂静的夜晚，欲望来得很突然。

那股奇异的感觉犹如层层热浪推向四肢百骸，越过蹙紧的眉头，淌过酸胀的双腿，跟随午夜溶溶的月光似有若无地在耳边低语，令汗湿的手指在光洁的被单上留下层层褶皱，又奔涌向下，在内裤柔软布料的包裹下倔强抬头。

再等等——黑暗用寂静无声地提醒着他——还不到时候。他为此时的隐忍稍稍绷紧后脊，并微微卷曲脚趾。

这不能归罪于身体蛮横无理的渴求。连续几个月的外地演出，连回家亦只来得及风尘仆仆地取走几件换洗衣裳，带着未能疏解的爱意，徒留一份歉疚与思念给家里翘首以盼的发妻。而今夜，旅途的车马劳顿外加四个小时高强度的演出，无情地榨干了他的体力与精力，亦放空那一向引以为傲的自制力——眼下长久未能疏解的原始渴望毫无征兆地席卷，便是困境的最好的证明。

或许抚慰自己的冲动来得并非毫无征兆，只是无法归咎于谁。但若非早些时候于谦间接的提醒，他时刻必定早已安然入睡。

今夜本如同上百个演出的夜晚一般，过了午夜他们方才得以从剧场脱身，借着暗淡的星光，疲惫地返回演出方安排的招待所。

这大约是六七十年代的建筑，招待所的内部如同沧桑的外墙一样陈旧。老式的楼宇结构，一条幽深的走廊隔开两侧的房间，通向最里头的楼梯。上二层转过墙角推开206的木门，便到了俩人下榻的地方。 

屋内的搪瓷灯罩上落了一层灰，几乎认不出原本的乳白，钨丝灯泡跟随午夜不稳的电压颤颤地抖着昏黄的光，将半人高的草绿墙围映出一种诡异的墨黑，衬得本就低矮的四角房间更加仄逼。狭长的过道分开两张单人床，指向对面墙边那张掉漆的五斗橱，上面21寸泰山牌平面直角电视机里，午夜最后的新闻重播已经结束，只剩下一个色彩斑杂的信号球安静地占据屏幕正中，仿佛一只巨大的眼睛注视着房间里的那人。

郭德纲就盘腿坐在靠门那一侧的床上，穿着一件浆洗到宽松的老头衫，板寸上的水珠还没干，手里捧着本半旧的《初刻拍案惊奇》，正翻到《陶家翁大雨留宾 蒋震卿片言得妇》的章节。他反复默念几遍“一饮一啄，莫非前定。一时戏言，终身话柄”的开头诗，为故事里的秀才一时狂妄，图了嘴上痛快被关在门外而微微眯起眼睛，又因接下来一语成箴的荒诞露出含蓄的笑。

但这惬意的阅读时间并没有持续多久。某种似有若无的微妙感觉，仿佛猫爪在心尖儿上轻挠，撩拨着郭德纲敏锐的神经，吸引他缓缓抬头，定定地望向一切的源头——浴室。

土黄色油漆的复合门板隔断视线，他看不见的那一侧水声淅沥，是于谦正在洗澡。

但郭德纲知道，那件事，又要开始了。

大约是怕午夜有限供应的热水放光，所以先是调小水流，在水柱冲击水泥地面的声音里，在缭绕的水气的掩护下，于谦光滑的手掌反复摩挲着柔软的肚腩。招待所标配的小片香皂在掌心打出更多泡沫，借着香皂简陋的润滑，灵巧的手指抚上已然抽长的欲望，挤压着已然完全硬挺的勃起，拇指刮擦过饱满头部的沟壑，小指轻柔地撩过囊带里的双球。

情欲层层堆叠，于谦平稳的呼吸逐渐变得粗重紊乱，情动之时忍不住扬起白皙脖颈，急促的水流顺着他圆润的下巴一路向下，在凹陷的肚脐稍作停留，义无反顾地奔向隐秘的森林。那里挺拔的欲望仿佛宏伟的图腾柱，灵巧的手指正在围绕舞蹈不休，疯狂又放纵的欢愉过后，是几声急促的喘息和近似于呻吟的长叹，带着男性泄欲后独特的慵懒。

郭德纲不知职业赋予自己的丰富想像力，此刻到底是好还是坏，仅仅过往几次“撞破”的经验，就令他鲜活地勾勒出隔壁的情景，仿佛那忠厚的搭档在他眼前忘情自渎。

似是无休止的水声终于停下，郭德纲重新埋下头，目不斜视地看回那两行诗，捧着书的手丝毫没有颤抖。

于谦显然低估了他的灵敏感官，以为淋浴的水声能够掩盖这一场便宜情事，只是这位师哥大概不晓得，招待所那薄薄的门板郭德纲而言形同虚设，完全隔不开里面层层传递过来的细微声响。

郭德纲无法抬头回视出浴后干净清爽于谦，哪怕那人热络地跟自己道了晚，因为晴纶毛巾被悄然掩盖着偷听的罪证——他明明告诫自己应该专心看书——那下腹流窜的热度，正在内裤中兴奋地跳动着，控诉着身体长久以来的空虚。

闪回的记忆被隔壁床上渐强的呼噜打断。

郭德纲暗暗松了口气，收回裸露在外的手臂，有些急切地将手探进内裤，用力抓握弹起的半勃欲望。

这种事情对他来说本是轻车熟路。他知道自己的敏感点，晓得自己喜欢被什么方式对待，比如先是一只手握住饱涨的蘑菇头，拇指用力揉蹭着湿润的裂隙；比如另外一只手的指尖顺着囊袋轻轻撩拨，然后手掌顺着根部一次又一次地向上挤压。身体仿佛浸在舒适的温水里，郭德纲在那规律的呼噜里拉开被子，将内裤褪到脚踝，放松地打开双腿空门大敞，任由自己在欲海中漂流挣扎。

长期被故意忽视的欲望得以在今夜完全爆发，跳舞的指尖撩拨起身体最底层的渴望，尾椎骨泛起电流般的阵阵酥麻，令他微张颤抖的双唇急促又隐忍地喘息着。他感觉自己漂浮在半空，拼命地朝着极乐彼岸靠拢，但这狭窄四角房间似用黑暗之手束缚他，令那极致的快乐可望不可及。薄汗悄然覆上光裸的躯体，郭德纲紧闭双眼挫败地吐出一口气，再次加快酸软手臂的机械动作。

只差一点点，就差一点点。

——忽然，一只惊鸟不知被何扰了清梦，擦着窗棂低低飞过，发出几声慌乱的嘶叫破开这沉寂的夜，惹得月亮从几片云朵里探出头。

郭德纲下意识地张开眼睛瞧了一眼窗户，但接下来的发现，哪怕用惊悚来形容也毫不为过。

借着窗帘缝隙溜进来玩耍的月光，他发现于谦坐在床上，两条雪白的小腿垂在床前，双肘撑着膝盖，手指叠成塔状，漆黑的眼珠正一动不动地盯着自己灵活的手指，而那平稳又响亮的呼噜，正由这清醒的人嘴里发出。

郭德纲为此震惊到全身僵硬，难言的尴尬捂住他的口鼻令他窒息。他咬紧下唇，不知作何解释，亦不认为需要解释。“食色性也，人之常情”？大约在浴室三番几次舒解自己的师哥早已看得比他更为通透。

手上长久停滞的动作，终于引起了于谦的注意。他似乎是动了动眼睛，微微抬头对上郭德纲慌乱的视线，那富有韵律仿佛催眠一样的呼噜声，终于停了下来。

于谦缓缓地站了起来。

依然裸露在外的身体，让郭德纲感觉到自己的渺小与软弱。他瑟缩着飞快拉起被子，试图掩盖自己最后的尊严，而于谦的手，却在他僵硬之时先行抚上那依然坚挺的勃起。

没有人说话。

沉闷的房间里猛然响起粗重的喘息，跟铺板的吱嘎声交织在一起难舍难分。郭德纲跟随节奏扭动着身体，感觉包裹住自己下体、炙热的于谦的手掌，似乎撕开他矜持的皮囊烫进赤裸灵魂深处，推挤着他疯狂地向着欲望的顶峰攀爬。

这完全不同于之前的自我碰触。紧张、疑惑与难堪交替刺激着敏感的神经末梢，郭德纲为袒露自己最赤诚的欲望而羞愧到脸颊飞红。他耳中是自己雷鸣般的心跳，口中泄出的是放浪的破碎呻吟，在纵情无声的尖叫里，郭德纲眼前炸裂出炫彩的光芒，似从高空猛然坠落，喉结急促地前后滚动，四肢绷紧而胸膛高高挺起，喷溅的精子随于谦手掌的挤压在空中画出道道完美的弧线，甚至沾染下巴，宣告他今晚的完美高潮。

于谦依旧没有说话，只是湿了条毛巾简单地擦拭了搭档射到自己手臂与胸口的体液，又耐心地收拾干净惊魂未定任由自己摆弄的师弟，才回到自己床上倒头便睡。

郭德纲牢牢裹着被子，仿佛这样能找回刚刚丢掉的尊严。饗足的身体在快活的余韵里轻轻打着颤，阻止他思考刚刚走向失控的原因。

月无声地拉起云帘，黑暗便乘虚而入。飒飒的夜风吹散一地暑气，亦吹散黑暗中的荒唐之事。在再次响起的呼噜里，演出与纵欲的疲乏一同席卷而来，郭德纲终是沉沉睡去。

*


End file.
